


Tea Time

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Uncle Harry, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry babysits some of his favorite little nieces. Draco arrives partway through tea, and did we mention that Harry is wearing a tiara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

“Uncle Harry! Pick me up!” Harry grins at Rose as she shouts at him, trying to climb into his lap before he’s even had a chance to properly sit down on the floor.

“Alright, Rosie, relax,” Harry laughs, scooping her into his arms. Three more small forms come tumbling down the hall, giggling and surrounding Harry. He looks up at Molly, who’s stuffing something into her purse and looking back over her shoulder at him.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Harry, dear? I’m sure this isn’t what you had in mind when I asked you to come over early before supper, but I forgot something at the store-”

Waving his hand, he replies easily, “Of course not, Molly. You know I love my girls. Take your time!”

Beaming at him, Molly disappears into the Floo and Harry returns his attention to the four eager faces smiling up at him. On Sunday afternoons, Molly always watches some of her grandkids so that their parents can have a break, and then are reclaimed when everyone comes over for Sunday suppers at the Burrow.

“Harry! Why are you early?” Dominique slides her way into his lap beside her cousin.

“I’m going to hang out here while Grandmum Molly is at the market.”

“It’s Uncle Harry, Dom, don’t be rude!” Rose glares at her as she shoves her over.

Lucy waves shyly at him, and Harry smiles, she’s always been the quietest of the cousins. He pushes her bangs out of her eyes as he leans over to kiss the top of her head. “Hi there, Lu.”

“Are you going to play tea with us?” Roxanne demands, pulling on his arm.

Harry takes in their dress-up clothes with amusement, and glances over at the kids table that is currently covered in mismatched dishes.

“Well of course! Tell me what we’re playing.”

As the girls pull him over to the table, they launch into a full explanation of what characters they’re playing and what the tea party is for. Harry’s only half-listening, he can’t help but smile at his adopted-nieces. When the Weasleys started popping out kids, everyone insisted that their children would consider him proper family, but it’s moments like these that remind him how lucky he is to be able to be a part of their lives.

“-and I’m the Muggle Queen,” Dominique is saying as he comes back to their conversation.

“Ah, of course,” Harry agrees wisely, and the girl’s face splits into a wide grin under her sheet of long blonde hair.

“Uncle Harry, you need to dress up, too, you can’t have tea with the Queen dressed like a poof.”

Harry bursts out laughing and looks at Roxanne. “Roxy, did you hear that word from your dad?” She nods, looking mildly confused. Shaking his head in amusement at George’s tactlessness, he refrains from informing her that actually being dressed like a poof is exactly the right attire to wear to tea with the Queen, and instead says, “Honey, you shouldn’t say that, okay? But you’re absolutely right, does anyone have something I can wear?”

They all clammer at him, shoving crowns and sashes and things at him, until they’re suddenly fighting over whose tiara Harry should get to wear. He calmly transfigures one of the spoons into a tiara for himself.

“See? Now you can all keep yours and I’ll have my very own.” They squeal over the magic, and then Lucy hands him her favorite blanket.

“Here, Uncle Harry. It’s a cape!” They work it over his shoulders and then step back and study him.

“Now you’re the king!” declares Rose.

Dominique frowns. “But tiaras are for girls.”

Harry tsks at her. “Anybody can wear a tiara, sweetie. There’s no rules saying I can’t.” This seems to satisfy her and they all begin talking about tea again. A noise catches Harry’s attention from the other side of the room, and he looks up to see Draco leaning against the doorway. He cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend and Draco smirks back, gesturing at Harry’s newly attained accessories with a tilt of his head. Harry shrugs and smiles at him.

During this silent exchange, the girls have noticed Draco’s arrival and drag him over to the table in a fit of giggles.

“I take it you got my owl,” Harry asks, kissing Draco’s cheek.

“I did, finished in the lab about half an hour ago. Thought I’d come see what you’re up to, and I have to say I’m not disappointed. You look rather fetching.”

“Uncle Draco, you’re not drinking your tea.” Draco turns to see Rose pursing her lips at him in a frightening imitation of her mother.

“Yeah, Uncle Draco, drink your tea,” Harry mutters under his breath, earning himself a jab from a pointed elbow.

The girls continue their chattering and Harry gazes contentedly at his boyfriend over his cup. Draco looks at him questioningly but Harry just shakes his head softly, keeping his thoughts to himself. It took a while into their relationship to work with their families, but now it’s a happily accepted piece of their lives. Harry thinks there really is no better way to spend a Sunday afternoon than playing tea time with his love and their favorite children.

 

*End*


End file.
